A Cat By Any Other Name
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Sweep/Pet Shop of Horrors FanFic. In holiday in Chinatown with her family, Morgan Rowlands comes across the Pet Shop of Horrors run by a very mysterious Count D… COMPLETE


A Cat By Any Other Name

_Disclaimer: The idea of Sweep, the characters, plotline, etc all belong to Cate Tiernan. The Pet Shop of Horrors and al the pets, stories, etc belong to the person who created it, Matsuri Akino. Only the story belongs to me. Thank You.  
And to my lovely beta-reader, Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, thanks!_

_P.S. It is mostly the style of Pet Shop of Horrors, with a bit of mine mixed in._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner at the Rowlands household. Always a very quiet event. But for some reason, my father seemed really excited, and my mother wouldn't stop smiling into her beef jerky. I glanced at Mary K., but she was staring at me, looking confused.

_What's up with Mom and Dad today?_

"Hi Dad, how was work today?" She asked.

Dad looked up, his eyes twinkling. "I've been given a leave of absence."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Morgan, Mary K., we're going on vacation this week since its Easter holidays." Mom announced. She was smiling openly, enjoying the stunned looks on our faces.

"Really?!" Mary K. jumped up.

"Where? I asked.

**KKK**** Looking forward to the trip.**

Dad took off his glasses, wiping them and putting them back on his nose as he looked at us, an amused expression on his face. "Chinatown."

"Hey Mom, can I just go look around the area?" I asked, entering my mother's hotel room.

Mom frowned, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood up from her packing. "We've only just arrived. Are you sure?"

"I am." I assured her.

She nodded, her eyes worried. "Don't be too long! And take care."

**TTT**** Chinatown can be a very dangerous place.**

"Don't worry Mom, I'm sixteen – I can take care of myself."

I walked around endlessly, looking at all the displays and the various occult shops, when I realised I didn't know where I was. Panicked, I looked around, noticing everything seemed covered by mist.

A sharp breeze blew in and wafted the mist out into the crowded streets, leaving all the shops in full view. I realised they were all a variety of the occult and mystical shops in the back alleys of Chinatown. I saw a lone shop at the corner, the sign displaying '_Pet Shop of Horrors'_.

**LLL**** NOT EVERYONE NOTICES THIS SHOP.**

Intrigued, I walked towards the shop and entered, blinking. The room was large, with beams crisscrossing the ceiling and pillars standing around with glass chandeliers swinging from the ceiling.

There were all assortments of animals, cats, dogs, hamsters, lizards, gerbils, and various other animals in cages around the room, and boxes, stacks of papers, and also equipment for sale on available surfaces.

"How may I help you?" I looked up, shocked, to see a Chinese man walking towards me. He had feminine features with an oval face and wide eyes, with neck length blue-green hair. One of his eyes was gold, the other lavender, and he was wearing a long russet robe with gold tassels. A small creature with wings was nestled on his shoulder, twittering.

**_Awwwwwww_. Gotta say, Count D is a very sweet person who even cries. Plus his pet, Kyu, is lovely.**

"Um, I'm Morgan Rowlands. I'm just, uh, looking around." I bit my lip, dropping my gaze.

The man bowed. "My name is Count D. Would you, perhaps, like an animal of your choice? We sell love, hope and dreams."

I shrugged, looking past him to see a man with blonde hair lounging on a couch. "I don't really want anything in particular, but can I have look at some cats?"

**TTT ****She LOVES cats. She absolutely adores them. Did you know she even gets one called Dagda in the books? And then later, when she's an adult and married, she gets a dog, Seamus…**

"Of course." Count D smiled sweetly and led me towards the back room. Before entering, he turned back and looked at the man on the couch.

"Leon, would you be so nice as to serve my next customers?" He asked.

Leon grunted. "Fine, not like I have a chance."

Count D beamed at him and led me inside the room. There were cats all over the room, from Persians to Orange Toms. I blinked, suddenly feeling dizzy. A little girl of about five sprang out of nowhere and ran at me.

"Momma!"

I gasped, looking at Count D. The little girl tugged at my hands and I lifted her up. She felt surprisingly light. She had golden curls and her eyes were large sapphires. She was wearing a white frock that went with her peaches and cream skin, pink tingeing her cheeks. I stared at her, dazzled, feeling elated.

**PRINCESS**** This Little Girl is so adorable no one can resist her. Girl Scout honor.**

"It seems the Princess of our shop has quite taken with you. Luck is on your side." Count D smiled at me.

"What?! A human child?! But that's – that's illegal!" I gasped, unable to take my eyes away from the little girl.

"Not a human child." Count D shook his head and indicated the jars of incense nestled in cushions around the room.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

Count D smiled. "Since she has formed a bond with you, I think it would be wise if you purchased her. But you must not break the contract."

"What contract?" I gasped.

"There are three rules…  
1) Feed her fresh fish and milk  
2) Brush her carefully  
3) And most importantly, do _not_ make her cry."

**TTT****Very special contract, if you don't follow it, you die – or worse.**

Count D handed me a paper, and I looked down at it, reading the words he had previously spoken. He pointed at a line and handed me an ink pen.

"Please sign here."

I blinked. _I hadn't even said I would buy her…_confused, I signed the slip and handed it back to him. Count D smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"Thank you." He bowed, and led me to the front of the shop. I handed him the money and he laid it down on the counter, smiling at the child.

"Princess, be happy in your new home." He kissed the top of her head and held open the door of the shop.

"Wait a minute!" Leon ran towards us, his face angry. "_**YOU'RE SELLING A HUMAN CHILD TO A TEENAGER?**_"

**TTT****Leon is a cop who is investigating Count D and his Pet Shop of Horrors because of all the unusual things that go on there. He is known as, in a more polite term, an annoying person.**

Count D smiled at him sweetly. "Of course. What is the matter, Orcot?"

Leon glared at him. "That's it. I'm arresting you. Hey you, give me the child."

_Let go of Princess?!_ "NO!"

Leon looked mad. "You aint taking her out the door. Count, what are you playing at?!"

"Nothing." Count D bowed at Leon. "Now if you'll so kindly let Miss Rowlands go out of the shop?"

"Like hell!" Leon snarled. "Give her to me!"

"I'm not giving you Princess!" I jumped back, staying away from him.

Princess looked up at me, her eyes brimming.

"Momma? Are you giving me away?"

"No!" I whispered, horrified. "No Princess, you're going home. Don't worry, I won't let you be sad. Everyone will love you. You'll see." I looked at Count D. "Thank you."

**PRINCESS**** A very irresistible, cute, and adorable little girl.**

Count D bowed. "My pleasure."

"Like hell she's going out that door!" Leon growled. His face was livid.

I walked out, ignoring him, and once I was a few distances away, I stopped, looking at Princess. Only now did I realise what I had done.

**LAUGHING** **and **_**that **_**T**** would be buying a little girl. Ha Ha!**

"Momma?" Princess looked worriedly at me.

I hugged her close to me. "Come on Princess, we're going home."

I entered the hotel and went straight up to my mother's room. My Mom was unpacking clothes from her suitcase, and my Dad was watching CCN.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."

"Where have you been?" Mom spotted the child in my arms. Her eyes grew wide and a delighted smile passed across her face. "Well, what a nice surprise! You bought a snow-white kitten. She's adorable."

_Kitten?!_

**PRINCESS ****a kitten who looks like a human child. Most of the pets from Count D's Shop are like that.**

"Oh, I was going to ask if I could keep her." I explained.

Dad looked puzzled. "Why would we say no?"

"You'll let me keep her? Really?" I asked.

"Of course." Mom smiled.

**TTT ****Both her parents fell in love with Princess upon seeing her. She's charming… **

"Thank you!" I beamed at her ands rushed to my room, setting Princess carefully down on the bed. "Do you want anything, Lady?"

Princess shook her head. "No, Momma." _If you're happy, I'm happy too._

I smiled softly at her. "Mom and Dad and Mary K. will be your new family. You haven't met Mary K., have you? You'll see her soon. She'll fall in love with you, all my family will, even Aunt Pauline and Aunt Margaret. You'll be happy here. **I promise**."

_And I always keep my promises…_

**TTT ****Really she does. She's a Girl Scout, by my Girl Scout honor!**

I watched Princess sleep curled up on my pillow, understanding what she was. I stroked her hair softly and slipped off her shoes, laying them on the table next to the bed, tucking the covers up to her chin.

_I'll stay with you forever. Until the end of my days. Because you need me like no one ever has…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Count D sighed and looked at the moon from his balcony.

**QQQ**** Looking at the moon is a very peaceful and relaxing thing to do. Try it. And it's lovely as well. Great view.**

He knew that Morgan Rowlands would take care of the princess, and he was glad to see her in the hands of someone good. Someone special. Someone great, who one day would perform great enchantments. A sorceress.

Whatever happened, his Princess who had formed such a close bond with this woman would be taken care of and forever happy.

He knew it in his heart.

Count D looked at the moon, the silvery light shining down on him, and closed his eyes, wondering what the Morgan and Princess were doing. She was the first to not cause havoc with her new pet.

He thought he might like her.

_Thank you… for not breaking the contract._

_For everything._

Volume 2 #LUCK BE A LADY

_**Xxx Thank you for reading Xxx**_


End file.
